Castor and Pollux
by ReadingRed
Summary: Brooke and Lucas welcome their twins into the world. Brucas one shot


Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

Title: Castor and Pollux

Author: ReadingRed

He never imagined he'd hear a girl say it to him. He'd been raised by a teenage parent; he wasn't supposed to become one. And yet, here they were, Brooke sitting on the bed crying, and him too stunned to speak.

He knew he should comfort her, he never was one to leave a girl crying, but there was something inside of him that wouldn't let him. Some little part of him blamed her for this situation. Logically he knew it had taken both of them to end up here, but logic was being awfully quiet preferring instead to let his emotions run rampant.

Brooke clutched the small stick in her hands, wondering how something so incredibly small could represent the biggest challenge of her life. The pregnancy test with its two pink lines, proclaiming for the entire world to see, that Brooke Davis was pregnant.

She couldn't get past it. _I'm pregnant, I'm pregnant, I'm pregnant_, was running on a loop in her head. She didn't seem to be able to think anything else. I'm pregnant slowly gave way to, _I've lost Luke._

Brooke knew her Broody wouldn't stay with her. He hadn't said a thing since she'd told him. All he'd done was sat on the bed with a blank look on his face. It wasn't anger, or fear, or denial. Any of those she could've dealt with, but this blank expression scared her. It was as if he honestly didn't care. Like her being pregnant with their child was of no consequence to him.

She didn't know what she'd do if she had to raise their baby on her own. Her parents would disown her when they found out and Karen would hate her for doing this to her son. Brooke's thoughts were derailed when she felt something touch her hand. She looked down and saw Luke weaving his fingers with her own. Lucas held her hand and pulled it to his lips, pressing a soft, gentle kiss to her palm.

"We'll be okay. We can do this Brooke. You, me, and our baby" Luke lifted his gaze to meet hers. He offered her a bright smile and kissed her hand again. "Our baby, Brooke" he said, in a soft voice.

His tone told her everything she needed to know. He was in this. He would stay with her. Together they could do it.

Four months later.

"What time is it?" Brooke asked Luke as they sat in the waiting room of her doctor's office.

"Ten-forty-five" Luke answered with a sigh. It was the third time she'd asked in the past five minutes.

"And what time was our appointment?" Brooke asked, exasperation showing through her calm demeanor.

"Ten-fifteen" Lucas said, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

Brooke was in the process of standing up, to go complain about having to wait, when a door across the room opened and a nurse with a clip board came into the waiting room.

"Brooke Davis?" the nurse asked, reading the name off her list.

Brooke smiled triumphantly and held out a hand to Luke. "Let's go see our baby."

Luke and Brooke followed the nurse with the clip board into a small examination room.

"Change into this, but you can leave your pants on" the nurse said, handing her a paper gown. "And when you're done, go ahead and hop up on the table and the doctor will be in as soon as he can" she said leaving the room.

Brooke looked at the gown and grimaced. "Do you think they design these things to be ugly and uncomfortable, or is one just a bonus?"

"Ah, both definitely, and they did it just for you" Luke answered with a teasing grin.

"Hey, are you allowed to make fun of the mother of your child?" Brooke pouted.

Luke just grinned even bigger and kissed her pouting lips. The frown melted off of Brooke's face and she leaned into the kiss, letting the gown fall to the table and wrapping her now free hands around Lucas.

"Mmm, not here baby. Later, I promise" Luke said, breaking out of the kiss. "Do you need help getting into the gown?"

"Luke, I'm pregnant, not 90. Just turn around" Brooke ordered.

Lucas laughed and did as he was told. "You know I have seen you naked before?" he asked as he faced the wall.

Brooke didn't answer as she changed her clothes quietly. She folded her top and placed it at the foot of the exam table and hopped onto the top. She smiled at Lucas' back and wondered how long he'd stay like that, thinking she was still changing.

After another minute or so Luke turned back around and saw Brooke on the table wearing the paper gown. "How long were you going to let me stand like that?" he questioned.

"I hadn't really thought that far ahead" Brooke answered honestly.

Before Luke could get his revenge, the doctor entered the room.

"And how are we doing today?" he asked with a polite, if absent, smile as he read over Brooke's chart.

"We're just fine" Brooke answered with a smile at the man's odd turn of phrase.

"Well are you two ready to see your baby?" he asked as he prepped the machine.

"Yes!" Brooke and Lucas answered together.

"Alright then just lean back and pull up the gown just a little bit" the doctor instructed.

Brooke took Lucas' hand as she laid back against the gentle slope of the table.

"This is going to be a little cold" Dr. Bennett warned before he squirted the gel on Brooke's stomach. The doctor moved the wand over Brooke's belly and then turned the screen towards the couple.

"Okay, here's baby one, and here's baby two" the doctor said, pointed to two baby shaped objects.

"Two?"

Five months later.

Brooke was leaning back against the hospital bed trying to block out the intense pain of childbirth. Discovery Health Channel hadn't prepared her for the reality of this. Having a baby hurt worse than any other pain she'd ever felt.

Luke was with her, holding her hand the entire time. Since the very first day she'd told him about their babies he hadn't gone a day without seeing her. Everyday he'd find her and talk to her growing belly, to their babies. He'd tell her and their children how much he loved them all. He'd hold Brooke in his arms, one hand gently splayed over her stomach as he read to their babies. And now when their children were preparing to entire the world, Luke was holding her hand.

"On the count of three, I need you to push. These babies are ready to come out" the doctor said.

Brooke was so tired but she knew the doctor was right, and so, on the count of three she pushed. Seconds later, their first child was out and crying.

"It's a boy" the doctor said with a smile as he placed her son on her chest.

"And now for baby number two. Just one more push Brooke. One. Two. Three. Push." Dr. Miller said.

With just one more push, their second baby was out in the world. "And you have another boy. Congratulations" he said as he placed the second baby next to his brother on their mother's chest.

"Dad, you want to cut the cords?" Dr. Miller asked holding out a pair of scissors to Lucas.

Luke smiled and, after the doctor clamped off both of the umbilical cords, cut the cords. The doctor left and gave Brooke and Luke a few moments to look at their beautiful sons. The first baby had a head full of dark, thick hair and dark blue eyes typical of most babies. His skin was a deep red and cover with white matter, that would've been unflattering if it wasn't on a newborn baby. The second baby didn't have much hair at all, but what there was of it was light and wispy, and his eyes were just as light. To Brooke and Lucas, they were the most beautiful children they'd ever seen.

"Does these little ones have names yet?" the nurse asked.

Brooke looked at Luke and they both turned back to study their children, hoping that the perfect names would come to mind. They'd decided early in Brooke's pregnancy, even before they'd found out that it was twins, that Brooke would pick the first name, and Luke would pick the middle name.

"How about Abel and Noah?" Brooke asked. After she said the names out loud she couldn't imagine calling her sons anything else.

"They're perfect" Luke said before pressing a kiss to the side of Brooke's head. "What do you think of Castor and Pollux for their middle names?" Luke suggested. When he saw Brooke's expression he explained the unusual names.

"They're from Greek Mythology. Castor and Pollux were twins, one was immortal and one was mortal. When Castor, the mortal one, died, Pollux went to Zeus and asked if he could share his immortality with Castor so they could stay together. Zeus said yes, and he turned them into the Gemini constellation. Since the very first time that I heard the story of Castor and Pollux, I've thought that it was the most amazing story of brotherly love. That's the kind of love that I want our sons to have for each other."

"Lucas, they're beautiful. Abel Castor and Noah Pollux Scott."

"Welcome to the world sons."


End file.
